


Behind Enemy Lines

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, By the gods I'm a degenerate, F/M, Femdom, Gerudo Costume Link, Interrogation, Knight Zelda, NSFW, Romance, Sex Toys, anal insertion, super nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: "You're a very unorthodox princess to have all these...interesting toys." remarked Link, trying to save face. "I suppose even a royal has a thirst for the unconventional."





	Behind Enemy Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I'm a fucking perv. Another filthy piece of work for my dear friend. I boasted she'd be able to hydrate California with her panties after reading this. Let's see if this backs it up~

She was on him before he even had time to react. It was his fault, really. He was careless. Foolish. Overconfident. Thinking that he could overlook a perimeter check and not incur some kind of consequence.

He pulled hard on his chains again, groaning at the feeling of steel biting into his flesh. How long had he been here? Hours? Days? With no window, it was hard to tell.

His heart skipped a beat as the door to his cell opened, and _she_ stepped in. With torch in hand, she lit the lamp in the center of the room.

She was Hylian, like him, with goldenrod hair that fell over her shoulders in waves. Her teal eyes, narrowed into slits, bore into him. Her lips were pulled into a thin line as she looked him up and down, silently judging him.

"Trying to burn my image into your memory, princess?" Link snarked, earning a disgusted huff from the blonde woman. Her armor clanked as she strode over to the bound boy.

"You're in no position to take such an attitude with me." She reached out a hand and gripped his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Peasant."

Link chuckled, not perturbed in the slightest. "Do you think I fear you?" he spoke, smirking. "I show no fear, especially not to some spoiled, arrogant royal flower who fancies playing soldier. Run on back to your castle, prin--"

Her hand flew through the air, catching Link on the cheek and leaving a stinging, red handprint. Anger bubbled up within him, and he glared hard at the woman.

"I am Zelda Kildea Hyrule, and you _will_ speak to me with the respect I deserve."

Link chuckled again, clenching his fists in his shackles. "Oh, but princess, I _am_ speaking to you with the respect you deserve." He spat down on the floor, where it landed right on Zelda's shoe. "None."

The young woman's face burned red, and she contemplated striking him again. But that wouldn't lead her anywhere. "Why are you here? You know the law. Gerudo are not permitted entrance into the royal capital."

"I'm Hylian, same as you."

Zelda tugged at the veil adorning Link's face. "You wear their garments."

"It's an aesthetic choice. You wear armor."

"I am a knight." Zelda snapped. "A proud warrior sworn to serve Hyrule and its people."

Link laughed, cruelly, mockingly, the sound echoing off the chamber walls and ringing in Zelda's ears. "You are the offspring of a dictator, running around with her sword and shield, misguided delusions of justice running about in her pretty little head." He tugged on the shackles again. "Now let me go. I'm not interested in talking to you anymore."

"You are not leaving this room until you tell me what you were doing here." hissed Zelda.

Link shook his head before giving Zelda a smile that was as sinister as it was insincere. "I came to abduct a princess. A certain 'warrior' princess. I would indulge every desire upon her. Oh, to make her squirm, and writhe and moan. Tell me, princess, are you a virgin? I could remedy that for y--"

Zelda slapped him again, harder, cheeks red with anger and embarrassment. "Foul, wretched, disgusting heathen!" she cried. "What black pit spawned such a perverse fiend?"

"Lie to me and yourself all you like, princess." He spoke the last word in a mocking, condescending tone. "But you can't lie to your own desires. Do you pleasure yourself, Zelda?"

"Keep my name off your tongue, you beast, or I'll cut it out of you!"

Link leaned forward, purring at the look of revulsion on the princess' face. "I would love to see you try."

Groaning, Zelda turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, the jangling of her armor doing nothing to block out the laughter emanating from the chamber.

-/-/-/-/-

To Link's surprise, Zelda returned almost as quickly as she had departed, a large wooden box in her hands, and a dark look on her face.

"Did you bring me a present?" joked Link, tilting his head. 

Zelda was silent as she set down the box and walked towards Link. "I will ask nicely but one more time. What were you doing here in the capital?"

"And I will tell you one more time. None of your concern."

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips. "I try my best to conduct myself in a proper manner. Compassion, empathy, and the willingness to give the benefit of the doubt. Even to the most deplorable of people." She glared hard at Link. "But you are a soul all but beyond saving. I _will_ make you talk. One way or another."

"Just like a royal." snapped Link. "Resorting to force to get what they want. How will you do it, princess? Bludgeon me? Brand me? Carve your family seal into my flesh?"

Zelda was silent as she pulled something from her sleeve; a long piece of black silk cloth, that she tied around Link's eyes. "What are you doing!?" he exclaimed.

"Is that fear I hear in your voice, heathen?" Despite her plans, she couldn't help a small smile. He muttered a word that colored Zelda's cheeks and nearly made her slap him again.

Zelda opened the box and reached for a small, silver ring with glowing, blue lines. She opened it, and reached for the waistband of Link's pants to pull them down. She ignored his protests, her focus instead on the pulsing organ in front of her. "Goodness..." she whispered, low enough he couldn't hear. Remembering herself, she opened the ring, slipped it over the base of his penis, and snapped it shut.

"What did you just do?" snarled Link.

"I am asking the questions." Zelda spoke. "And here is my first. What is your name?"

"To hell with you."

"Phase one."

Before Link could ask what she was talking about, the ring sprung to life, vibrating against his cock. In addition to that, an almost white-hot heat burst from it, spreading throughout his body.

"By the gods!" shrieked Link, thrashing about. "What--what magic is this!?"

"What is your name?"

"Damned woman! Get this off of me!"

Zelda stood firm. "What is your name?"

"L...Link! My name is Link!"

"Phase one, deactivate." smiled Zelda.

The vibrations stopped and the heat faded, but the effects still lingered. Link groaned weakly as he slumped in his bindings. "What...in Hylia's name...was that?"

"A device courtesy of the Sheikah." explained Zelda. "While not its...intended purpose, it functions effectively as a means of non-scarring torture."

"And you call me a heathen? Release me, now."

"You're not in any position to make demands. Especially not with that bobbing between your legs."

"Would you rather have it between yours, princess?"

"Phase one!"

Link screamed again as the vibrations and heat overtook him. Sweat beaded down his brow as he struggled. "Stop! Stop this n--u...u-ungh! Stooop!"

"Phase one, deactivate."

The young man glared Zelda's direction, grinding his teeth. "Vile woman."

"Let's try a second question." spoke Zelda, ignoring Link's curse. "Something I want to know on a...personal level. Why are you wearing Gerudo clothes?"

The reaction wasn't what she expected; he blushed and turned away. "None of your business."

"Is that a fact? Well, then..."

Zelda reached into the box once more and produced a pair of small clamps, each bearing the same blue lines as the ring. Opening one, she lifted up Link's thin shirt and placed it on his nipple, making him wince.

"You're a very unorthodox princess to have all these...interesting toys." remarked Link, trying to save face. "I suppose even a royal has a thirst for the unconventional."

"You will not speak until spoken to, swine." Zelda snapped as she affixed the second clamp. Once both were on, they began glowing in perfect sync. "Now, then. Care to explain why a young man is wearing Gerudo's clothing? I know it's not simply your 'aesthetic'."

Link was silent.

"Very well. Phase one."

The Hylian man bit his lower lip, refusing to give Zelda the satisfaction. His lower half was practically on fire. 

"It seems like you're getting used to it. Or perhaps...you're starting to enjoy it?"

"I c-curse you..." rasped Link. "I curse you, and your family name."

"Shock."

Link howled as twin electric shocks burst from the clamps and attacked his nipples. His eyes rolled up slightly behind the blindfold, and his struggling began anew, harder than before, while his cock throbbed painfully.

"Feel like talking?" asked Zelda, ignoring the dampness forming between her legs and focusing on the task at hand. "I'm willing to listen."

"Can't...talk...!" squeaked Link. Which was true. He could barely move, let alone form complete sentences.

"But of course, how silly of me. I'm just a spoiled princess after all. Phase one, deactivate. Shock, cease."

A wayward twitch ran through Link even as the devices stopped, and it took a few minutes for his senses to return. 

"I'm waiting." said Zelda.

"...I wear this...because I like it." Link swallowed thickly, shame as present in his voice as exhaustion. "The Gerudo...have such fine garments...and wearing them...I feel so free."

"Oh? So you feel special wearing women's clothes?"

"..."

"Phase o--"

"Yes!" cut in Link before Zelda could start up that damned ring again. "Yes...I feel special wearing women's clothes. Do you feel special wearing your armor?"

Zelda chuckled. "I do. Though, I _highly_ doubt the same way you feel. Degenerate." She realized she was the pot calling the kettle black, but then again, she wasn't the one in chains.

"Now, then. I believe you have yet to answer the biggest question of all. Why are you in the capital?"

"You won't get me to tell you." declared Link. "Your fancy toys may have gotten me to dance to your whims before, but I will not budge on this. I swear on the goddess Hylia."

Somehow, Zelda believed him. But it didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"Phase one. Shock."

All three devices activated at once, and Link's mouth opened in a silent scream of agony. While the clamps were still new, he had steadily grown accustomed to the ring, and in addition to the heat and vibrations it brought, it was bringing forth a new sensation. One he couldn't hold back for much longer. 

"Tell me." spoke Zelda, grabbing Link around the waist, the cold steel of her gauntlets making him jump. "Tell me and you might come out of this with your sanity intact."

"N...ev...er..."

Zelda removed her gauntlets and, again, reached into the box. From within, she produced a bottle of clear fluid, and an odd. It was solid black, tinged with dull brown and gold accents, and the same glowing blue lines. It was bumpy and curved, with a loop at the end that Zelda put her finger through. 

Unknown to Link, she opened the vial, poured some of the fluid into her hands, and smeared it all over the new device until it shone. 

"Last chance."

"Do...ungh...your w-worst..."

"I plan to." She knelt down and moved a finger between Link's legs, feeling around until she found what she was looking for. Holding the device against the boy's hole, she pressed it in, making Link groan and arch. Before pulling away, she spoke three words. "Come to life."

The device whirred to life, undulating and coiling inside his anus like a living organism. All his most sensitive spots now were being attacked; his cock was practically melting, his nipples relentlessly attacked by electric shocks, and his rear being assaulted by whatever was squirming inside it.

How he was able to maintain himself from these assaults on his senses, he didn't know, but he would endure. He wouldn't let her win.

To put it mildly, Zelda was impressed. She hadn't lasted more than a few moments when using the Sheikah tools in herself, but Link as doing a remarkable job of holding his own.

She needed to fix that.

"Phase two, activate."

Everything Link had gone through up until that point was small change compared to this. The white-hot heat intensified until Link felt certain he would explode, and he spasmed, screaming at the top of his lungs. But that wasn't the end of it. From the ring, a transparent, blue aura coalesced around his penis before converging at his tip, pressing just beneath the glans, spinning and vibrating at the same time.

" _Oh, gods!_ " howled Link, his body lurching in his chains. " _Help! Someone! Anyone! **Please!**_ "

"Scream all you like, Link. You won't leave until I hear an answer. That is, if you can give one."

The device worked further and further into his anus until it was grinding against his prostate, pulling groan after aroused groan from him. Pain and pleasure blurred until they became a singular aspect.

"Why did you come to the capital?"

Link was nearly broken in both body and spirit. Only one answer would set him free. His ass cheeks clenched as the... _thing_ moved, up and down, side to side. His nipples continued to throb and ache as electricity coursed through him. 

"Final chance." Zelda spoke, and the tone in her voice was deadly serious. "Why. Did you come. To the capital."

The arousal within him that had been burbling beneath the surface couldn't be held in any longer. Link opened his mouth, and yelled as loud as he could. The three words they agreed upon before undertaking this little 'game'.

" ** _To see you!_** "

Link groaned as he came, thick ropes of cum spurting and catching Zelda right in the breastplate. Spent, the Hylian male collapsed, giving only the occasional twitch at the devices continued their ministrations. 

"Power down, all." spoke Zelda with a satisfied grin.

The ring went still as its aura faded, clamps ceased shocking and fell to the ground as they snapped open, and the device in his rear retracted and slipped out onto the floor with a squishy, wet 'pop'. 

Wiping herself off, Zelda lifted up the blindfold. Link's eyes were glazed over, mouth in a lopsided 'O' of ecstasy. Wherever he was, it was a place far beyond this world, for the moment.

"Well," Zelda said as she stowed away her devices. "This was certainly fun. I didn't think I could get you to say the safe words so quickly." She patted Link's cheek before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back soon with some water, darling. Don't go anywhere."

Laughing at her own joke, Zelda strode out of the chamber, mind already working feverishly on a scenario for tomorrow night.

-/-/-/-/-

"You are pure evil."

Zelda placed a hand on her chest theatrically as Link crawled into bed with her. "Me? Evil? Perish the thought."

Link smirked as he curled up next to the princess. "You know, my ass still hurts a little."

The blonde woman cupped Link's shapely bottom before giving it a light smack. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"...I'd rather you not." chuckled the night. "By the way...where exactly did you get all of those...things?"

"Paya."

"You're _joking_. It really is always the quiet ones."

Zelda pulled Link into a kiss, breaking it with a coy smile. "Look who's talking."


End file.
